


The New You (Is a Person I Don't Recognize)

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky and Charlotte Friendship, F/M, Face Charlotte, First Post in a while, Heel Zayn, Mixed Match Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Ever since Hell in a Cell it’d been like this. Whenever they were at home Sami didn’t want to talk about work on their days off, and those days were wonderful. Sami was his normal goofy self and Charlotte was so happy. But then, when they arrived at work, Kevin would be waiting for them, barely giving Charlotte a glance before stealing her boyfriend away, making him almost a completely different person than he was at home.





	The New You (Is a Person I Don't Recognize)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... so I haven't posted anything in ages, and I have a lot of excuses. I got a girlfriend who lives in Australia and so I've been spending most of my free time talking to her and working on getting my Visa to move out there, but I'm hopefully around a bit more now that I'm adulting too... just need to use my time to include this as well. This story is short compared to my usual fics, cause I haven't written anything in so long and I feel out of practice. I apologize to everyone following my stories that are unfinished, but I was not feeling inspired to write at all, but I am feeling a bit better about it and will be hopefully posting again. I wanna work on finishing my Super hero AU and my Hellblazer/Supergirl/Arrow crossover, but I can hopefully get some one shots out there into the Universe.

Charlotte watched Becky and Sami limp back through the curtain after the mixed match challenge. She had watched with a pang in her heart as they lost, but she quickly tried to change her attitude into one that was more supportive than anything else. Her best friend and… boyfriend needed her to lean on and Charlotte was going to do her best. Sami and Becky limped towards her, but before they could even get close, Kevin Owens, barged between them, taking Sami out from under Becky causing the ginger to stumble into Charlotte for support. 

Becky shot a glare back towards Owens and Sami before giving Charlotte a sympathetic smile. “Hey, looks like I’ve fallen for you.” 

Charlotte chuckled, “That was bad, even for you.” She trailed off and watched Kevin grip Sami’s face and reassure him and hug him and she growled in her throat. Ever since Hell in a Cell it’d been like this. Whenever they were at home Sami didn’t want to talk about work on their days off, and those days were wonderful. Sami was his normal goofy self and Charlotte was so happy. But then, when they arrived at work, Kevin would be waiting for them, barely giving Charlotte a glance before stealing her boyfriend away, making him almost a completely different person than he was at home.

“I tried to bring the old Sami out. Thought I was getting through to him too, but Kevin just fills his head with more crap… I’m sorry, Char, I tried.” 

Charlotte looked down at the dejected Becky and squeezed her into her side. “Hey, none of that. You did great. Thank you, for trying, but I think this is something that I’m going to have to eventually deal with.” She spared a glance over to Sami who was looking at her now, ignoring Kevin. “I just hope it doesn’t end us before we have a chance to fix it.”

Sami tilted his head at her and gave her a shaky smile. Charlotte didn’t return it this time and just shook her head at him, leaning down to help Becky limp towards the locker room.

“You know, you weren’t always a saint either.”

Charlotte snapped her gaze back to Becky with a glare, but her best friend simply chuckled and shrugged. “What? It’s the truth. You were kind of a bitch for a long time. My point is… even with him doing this, maybe losing his stupid mind in all these conspiracy theories, Sami Zayn is still in there somewhere, and he still loves you. It’s a phase, and maybe he needs to go through this before he can come out better.”

As she thought on what Becky said, she’d stopped in the middle of the hallway and felt a hand on her shoulder. It’s pull was gentle and non aggressive. She turned and there was Sami. He looked at both of them before turning to Becky. “Good job partner. I think with anyone else we would of kicked their ass, but it was really fun.”

Becky chuckled, “Yeah, we would have.” She spared a glance between Charlotte and Sami before clearing her throat. “I think I can make it on my own. I’ll see you guys later.” She squeezed Charlotte in a hug, meant for support and encouragement before limping the rest of the way down the hall.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Charlotte reached forward and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch for a moment before she withdrew her hand. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

He frowned, “Ready to what? I feel perfectly fine.”

She turned and gave him a sad look back across her shoulder. “When you’re ready to be you again.”

She’d see his face, like he’d been slapped, for the rest of the leg of their workweek. And when they got home, everything returned to normal. They didn’t talk about it, but sometimes, when they were sitting on the couch, she’d catch him staring at her with a look of conflict on his face.  
She only hoped that’d she’d planted a seed in his mind that would bring him back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so much, and if you've stayed a fan or whatever during my absence I greatly appreciate it! Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
